


Blue Daisy

by lindsdrewT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, First Meetings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, typical meetup in Florida
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsdrewT/pseuds/lindsdrewT
Summary: Dream doesn't remember when things started to go downhill, he spent his week anticipating the Friday when he would pick a certain British man up from the airport, until his excitant turned into a feeling of realization, he may have a tiny super not big deal crush on this man. (Your typical meeting up in Florida story but with a twist).
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	Blue Daisy

Dream doesn't remember when things started to go downhill, he spent his week anticipating the Friday when he would pick a certain British man up from the airport, until his excitant turned into a feeling of realization, he may have a tiny super not big deal crush on this man.

-

It was way to late to running into his apartment, getting drenched from the rain, while holding onto his takeout Chinese food for dear life, but here he was. Taking way to long to fumble with his keys, he finally sets down his stuff and lets out a sigh. Living on your own had its benefits, getting to come and go as you please, walking around naked (not that he does that of course) but he was getting lonely. Thats how the conversation of George coming to visit initially started...

_"So new apartment big man, how does it feel?' George beamed at dream through the FaceTime call, giggling as dream rolled his eyes in annoyance, even though he loved there teasing._

_"well...fine. Quiet I guess" Dream stared out his bedroom window at the palm trees blowing in the wind. Quiet was right, going from three siblings constantly bickering, mom and dad shouting at each other and causing nothing but stress to Dream, was different._

_"if I'm being honest I haven't even unpacked, nor gone grocery shopping." dream finished and sighed._

_"oh my god" George laughed, "you would be an awful roommate, you know I'm a neat freak."_

_Dream looked back at George on his phone, "then come help me, I'm lonely anyway."_

_George beamed, "don't joke around because you know I will."_

_He bought plane tickets that night._

Sometime later that night Dream found himself staring up at his ceiling for god knows how long, lost in thought. Life was going great for him, great place, amazing friends, but something felt off. He started looking at George in a different way, he would get a weird feeling in his stomach when George would let out that giggle that he did only when he saw something cute, or how George would complain about him wanted to go to bed and beg him to stay in the call for another hour, which he would always happily do. He has been in Dreams life for so long and would recently make him nervous or stutter, and being a pretty confident guy, this was alarming for him. He slowly dozed off remembering tomorrow was Friday, the day when his friend would make the long journey to him across seas.

His friend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the first chapter to be short and kind of act like a prefix for the story. I will update soon, as I'm very excited writing about two things I am very interested in, Hanahaki and dnf, so please stop by again for chapter two!


End file.
